The Elder Scrolls V and Half: Arendelle
by Vinnie Warlock
Summary: Crossover Frozen x Skyrim. Two years after the Great Thaw, the Kingdom of Arendelle is under siege by the undead, evil magic and dragons. Their only hope? A disgraced prince, exiled from Europe, that found his place in the frigid and dangerous lands of Skyrim. Hans/Elsa. Rated M for Violence, Adult Situations and Adult Language.
1. One: Arrival

The Elder Scrolls V½: Arendelle

Info: Crossover Frozen x Skyrim. Two years after the Great Thaw, the Kingdom of Arendelle is under siege by the undead, evil magic and dragons. Their only hope, a disgraced prince, exiled from Europe, that found his place in the frigid and dangerous lands of Skyrim. Hans/Elsa

One

Arrival

— Incomiiiiing! — one of the guards screamed, as another shot was fired from the enemy's cannon.

The refugees of the kingdom looked up with fright to their ruler and protector. **Elsa Frosberg**, Queen of Arendelle was visibly exhausted. Since the first incursion of the enemy months ago, since the dead started crawling out of their graves, since the first dragon had been sighted, every time they came it was up to her and the dwindling number of guards in her service to keep the Arendellians from harm.

Their allies from neighboring lands could not offer much help, themselves having to deal with the enemy from Arendelle threatening to spread beyond the kingdom's borders. The supply lines had been cut by sea and land, and rare were the sight of ships arriving in the port, for the fear of the undead made commerce almost non-existent in the kingdom. The capital city was once again under attack, Elsa rose to the occasion again.

The Snow Queen mustered whatever energy she could and restored the ice wall to protect the fleeing civilians from enemy fire. The ice formed just in time to deflect the cannonballs, and chunks of it fell around the path of the refugees. Behind the crippled walls, the horde of undead kept attacking the Queen's ice and carving their way through.

The line of defense behind them was headed by **Anna Frosberg** and **Kristoff Bjorgman**, the formers' princess and ice harvester turned into warriors fought bravely against the few monsters that escalated the wall. They both had the feeling that that was not like the other isolated attacks. The evil behind all that nightmare was coordinating its forces now. It wasn't just to inflict terror and inspire fear among the living; It was an attack to end it all.

Anna swung the blade of her sword to block the axe heading against her, and turning around graciously, she cut off the limbs of her attacker, finishing him up with the blade impaling his black heart. Kristoff didn't have the grace or speed of his wife, but he had strength, and he did damage with his enormous battleaxe, cutting through leather, flesh and metal, separating body parts on the undead around him with one firm swing.

— Your Highness, to the gates! — One of the guards yelled, pointing at the bridge which most of the refugees already crossing.

Anna decapitated another undead in retreating, while Kristoff cut in a half one of the flying beasts that got too close to him.

— Arrooooows! — Anna yelled.

Immediately, the archers at the bridge lit their tips and shot a barrage of burning arrows against the enemy at the ice wall, giving the line of the defense to retreat. Elsa sighed relieved as she saw her sister and her brother-in-law approaching. once they were inside the castle she could unleash a blizzard against the attacking hordes safely.

However, the relief gave place to fear once a loud and terrifying roar echoed through the skies. all eyes went up to the sky, for their worst fears had arrived.

— Dragon... DRAGON! — Elsa screamed to the crowd — To the Palace, NOW!

The queen saw the winged beast coming from behind the clouds heading towards the village. She saw the soldiers, Anna and Kristoff fighting off the creatures that came over the wall, and she acted. Summoning her magic, she created a staircase of ice, and climbed it up quickly, extending the ice all the way to the wall. the creatures climbing it were caught by surprise by ice spikes and fell on top of their fellow monsters.

— Elsa! — Anna screamed as she saw her sister passing over her head towards the enemy — Elsa, No!

The princess almost turned back, but Kristoff, knowing how she thought, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her as he sprinted towards the bridge.

— Kristoff, let me go! — the princess protested — I have to help her!

— The beginning of the staircase in that way! — He replied.

At the top of the wall, the Snow Queen looked down at the evil hordes, and unleashed huge snowballs, that rolled down the wall, striking into the enemy and causing havoc. She didn't have time to admire her work though, for the next thing she saw was the beastly shadow over her...

GAAN LAH-HAAS!

The creature unleashed his breath against her, but it wasn't fire or ice, it was magic. The Snow Queen felt drained, her strength, gone. Anna and Kristoff, that had reached the stairs and were hurrying to her aid, saw the blonde ruler fall to her knees as the beast flew up high against. Despair took over Anna as she saw a giant creature climb up the all, with its aims set on her sister.

— ELSAAAA! — the princess screamed.

Kristoff skipped a breath as he saw the giant beast raise its clawed hands for the killing, barely registering the cloaked figure that jumped from Lord's-know-where, until he stroke the beast on its back with what the Ice harvester could only describe as _thunder._

The cloaked man rolled between the legs of the beast, putting himself between the beast and the fallen queen. Anna noticed on the ground more cloaked figures drawing up bows and crossbows, aiming them at the beast from an impossible distance. they all fired simultaneously, and surprisingly, they all hit the beast that flew back in a myriad of fire, ice and lightning explosions. All that spectacle took a tow in the ice constructs, and Anna and Kristoff held on the rails when the staircase shook violently. They saw the cloaked figure on the wall collect the queen in his arms and saw the staircase breaking apart.

Without saying, the royal couple turned around running, and deciding that that wasn't fast enough, Kristoff grabbed Anna and sat on the rail, sliding down like a pro with a screaming princess over his shoulder. They landed on the bridge, being aided by soldiers and civilians at the same time that the wall broke apart. The scream from Anna for her sister was barely noticed among the loud sound of the ice collapsing, and the cloud of snow dust rose above the houses and around the fjord. For painful long moments, it was impossible to see past a few feet, but as soon as it came, the dust settled, and Anna saw with relief the cloaked figure placing gently the Queen on the floor.

Elsa felt weary. She was tired and dizzy. her eyes saw the blurry image of her savior, and her ears heard her sister far away and her savior among the ringing —"Drink that" — she heard him say, in a familiar accent. She felt the bottleneck touch her lips and welcomed the sweet liquid in her mouth. She felt her entire body tingling, and the dizziness and weakness of her body started to go away, as did the blur in her vision. She stared at the man that held her, and recognized the green eyes a former prince of The Southern Isles, the man that tried to take over her throne, the man that had just saved her life...

Anna, that had seen a glowing magic take over her sister for a moment, stopped in her tracks when she saw the man uncover his hood and revealed himself. Kristoff could not believe what his eyes were showing him, and disbelief and surprise were the feeling behind the gasps of the crowd that were witnessing the scene.

— Rest up, Your Majesty. — **Hans Westergard**, former prince of the Southern Isles, told the queen. He lifter her effortlessly to her feet, and turning around, the disgraced prince ignored the looks of surprise and hostility — Take your sister and everyone else inside the gates, Anna.

— What? — The princess asked, confused.

He let go of the Queen and walked towards the village, where his cloaked companions were walking from. Anna hurried to her sister's side, as did Kristoff. She looked confused to the man that almost killed her, and Elsa, equally confused, but indignant, shouted:

— I don't follow orders, least of all from the likes of you. — The Queen said in defiance.

The former prince stopped and looked at her over his shoulders at the kingdom's ruler:

— For once in my life I would like for you to think before acting, Queen Elsa. — Hans said, with a severe glance that neither sister knew he was capable of — If you care at all for you people, do as I say.

Elsa was at a loss for words, and Kristoff, despite the hostility towards the disgraced prince, saw wisdom in his words.

— Back to the castle! Quick, people! The enemy is still coming! — Kristoff ordered.

Elsa looked up to the mountain man, secretly grateful for his level headedness, and confirmed his orders to the people with a nod and a gesture of her hand. Anna looked at the man she almost married once, and saw a small, but genuine smile on his face:

— You chose well, Anna. — He said, before turning.

The two sisters, Kristoff and some guards looked at the companions that now were approaching and saw as they removed their cloaks. They were not from Arendelle, some of them were not even human...

— Legionnaires... from Cyrodiil?! — A soldier said, astonished for he had recognized the armor of one of the women.

A cat-man in robes approached Hans:

— J'zargo suggests a firestorm to deal with one's army. — **J'zargo** said.

— No, we have to be precise. No leveling of towns this time. — Hans replied.

The woman in legion's attire grabbed her sword and shield.

— The Ninth Legion is waiting for your signal, General. — **Rikke** said — The Legate must be itching for action.

— He will have it soon enough. — Hans said, as he himself let go of his cloak, revealing feathered robes.

The Elf among them grabbed his bow and said:

— They are coming, friends. — **Faendal** alerted.

— Excelent! Let them come. — **Lydia** spoke, tightening the grip on her sword.

Hans saw the horde marching towards them, orderly as if they were parading. **Jordis** grabbed her two swords, while **Brelyna** summoned two fire atronachs. He glanced around and saw **Freia**, **Serana**,** Aela**,** Iona**,** Aranea**,** Karliah, Valdimar **and **Ingun **ready to face the enemy.

— Time to send the draugr back to their graves. — Rikke said, with confidence.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff saw the former prince summon energy sparks in his hands as he marched past his companions, and shout with surprisingly loud voice:

— Take one more step, and you will be destroyed. — He warned.

That seemed like a useless demand against the undead, but to the surprise of the Arendellians, the hordes stopped, with frightening discipline. A line opened among their ranks, and a undead in rags of robes approached, hovering over the floor.

Hans let it go the sparks in his hand as the Dragon Priest approached him..

— Alduin disturbed your slumber. — The former prince said — He's gone now. Cease your hostility and return to your tombs.

— The First-Born is never truly gone — The ghostly voice of the draugr echoed. — Neither are his designs.

— And what are his designs in this land? — Hans asked.

The Dragon Priest hovered from side to side in front of him, and after a moment, he pointed through his followers and towards the crowds, directly at the Queen. Elsa gasped with the creature pointing at her:

— She is World-Eater design — The Dragon Priest said

Hans turned his head, looking at the royal family, and his expression turned from serious to murderous.

— No. — He said, the sparks coming back to his hands with a vengeance.

— Then die. — The Dragon Priest said, raising his staff.

In an exchange of fire and sparks, the former prince endured the flames from the priest long enough to unleash a chain of lightning that lit up the priest and half a dozen draugr in the front row, so bright and with such thunder that they disintegrated into ashes instantly.

— Kill! — Ghostly voices echoed, and like drones, they repeated —Kill all!

— You may try! — Lydia said, sprinting against the horde, jumping against the draugr with a full swing of her sword.

All the companions sprung into action after Lydia, in a onslaught against the enemy. The damage made against enemy's ranks gave a new breath to the defending forces of the Kingdom. Archers shot against the draugr with abandon, buying the people at the bridge time enough to reach safety.

— Close the gates! — Elsa ordered, after she saw the last of the refugees pass. — Guards, to arms!

— Elsa! — Anna protested — You have to go inside!

— And so do you, but we both know that this is not happening — the Queen said, summoning flurries in her hands

Kristoff shook his head, knowing how similar the sister were, and looking at the guards, he said:

— You heard the queen! Let's take the fight to them! — The mountain man barked.

The soldiers on the bridge cheered the turn of events and charged towards the village. Anna ran with the soldiers, as did Kristoff. The Snow Queen, from the back, summoned a giant snowman, that pounced into the undead with mighty force. Hans noticed the magical creature on the battleground, and after impaling a draugr horseman with his sword, he turned around, to see the royal family joining the fight.

— By Azura, these people will be the death of me one day... — He complained, after unleashing ice spikes against a group of flying chauruses.

— Funny, I thought we were the death of you, my Thane — Lydia said, jokingly as she swung her sword, the Dawnbreaker against some draugr, burning a handful of them and causing a purifying explosion that destroyed another handful of undead.

The housecarl didn't seem to mind the dirty look her thane gave her in return, and they both combined and attack of fireballs and the sword of Meridia to make the draugr around them either burn, be destroyer or run away.

Anna ran through the wall, cutting whatever enemy she could find, and jumped as she saw more cannon fire. The giant snowman got shot by the cannonballs, and stumbled back, hitting a house and falling on top of a group of ashmen, creating a terrifying geiser with the destruction of both creatures.

Kristoff went straight through the middle of the battlefield, leading the guards as he helped push back the undead and the other monsters. His job was made easier by J'Zargo and his chain lightning.

— J'Zargo welcomes the help, friends — The Khajiit mage said.

The Mountain Man nodded with his head and brought down his battleaxe, cutting in half one of the draugr deathlords fighting them.

— This one looked tougher than the rest of the horde. — Kristoff said, while decapitating another undead.

— The Deathlords are the leaders of any group of draugr — Igun said, as she electrocuted a pack of undead wolves.

Elsa ran after Anna, without the same skill, but freezing all the enemies in her sister's path, making it easy for her to add up numbers to her kill list. the princess warrior saw mounted undeads charging against some of Hans' friends, and pointed:

— Elsa, ramp! —

The queen noticed the intention of her sister, and immediately created a ice ramp, that Anna promptly jumped on and slid, gaining speed enough to jump in the air over Aela and Ingun, surprising both the huntress and the alchemist, and tackling the riders, making them fall of their beasts. before she could have a chance to finish them off, Faendal had already done that with his bow. The elf smiled at the princess and bowed flamboyantly, before killing striking at a undead Mammoth.

— Faendal! — Aela gritou, pointing at the sky, and the sun that was now coming from behind the clouds.

Kristoff looked up without understanding, as did Anna. Immediately Ingun screamed:

— Serana! —

The name was shouted by Aela, Faendal, and kept repeating throughout the battle by Hans' companions... Elsa, that was on the back line, noticed when a bunch of bats that were wreaking havoc among the undead, suddenly materialized into a woman that ran with unnatural speed away from battle and into her direction. her first instinct was to summon ice spikes, but before she had a chance to do it, she saw the woman slide under the roof of a kiosk.

— Safe! — Serana shouted.

Faendal grabbed one of his Sunhallowed arrows and pointed to the sun. Elsa saw Hans break from his fight and run towards the woman, jumping over draugr, knocking one of them out of a horse, stepping up on the saddle, jumping from there to grab the pole and swing past his friends as he rushed to the woman's aid.

She saw him kneeling next to her,covering the woman up with his robe while at the same time he started to raise a wall of ice into one of the openings. Elsa didn't necessarily understand what was happening until she saw light falling from the skies. All over the village, the undead got bombarded by rays of light that burned them into ashes, Elsa saw that even despite the protection, the woman under Hans' robes shrieked in pain, and she instinctively ran to them, raising ice walls even faster than the former prince could do it. Anna was caught by surprise by the undead exploding around her, as were Kristoff and the Arendellians guards. she saw a second too late Elsa running to where Hans was, and enclosing them into a wall of ice.

Inside the wall, Elsa looked at Hans, and the woman he was holding. She had very ugly burns in her face and exposed her hair was partially burned as well.

— Oh, my god!, Is she ok? — Elsa asked.

— She will be, thanks to you — Hans replied

The burnt woman looked up at the queen, and said:

— I-i'm sorry, your majesty... — Senara said — That i'm not p-presentable...

— Think nothing of it. — Elsa said, her voice filled with mercy — She needs the help of the healers.

— No, She just need to some blood. — He replied.

Elsa looked at him confused, and as bit worried when she saw him take off his glove and expose his wrist to the woman. Only when the fangs in Serana's mouth appeared that Elsa understood what that woman truly were, and the air around them got several degrees colder as she witnessed a vampire feeding of the former prince.

After a few moments, Serana let go of the wrist, and quickly her wounds were cured, and her hair grew exactly as it was before. Elsa could see that she was a strikingly beautiful woman, with exotic red eyes. Hans put back his glove, and helped the vampire get up. The two of them looked at the queen, and Elsa could now take a look at the former prince himself: Hans Westergard looked older than before, or at least, more mature. He still sported the long sideburns, but now his hair was longer, and kept into a ponytail. Surprisingly, he was wearing more jewelry than herself. In his head he worn some sort of golden crown with a huge gem that clearly had magical properties. The same could be said about the amulet in his neck and the ring in his hand.

The object of her scrutiny cleared his throat, and Elsa looked at him caught in the act. He looked at her with an unreadable expression and she kept looking lost for a moment. Serana noticed the exchange of glances, and said:

— Would you guys like some time alone? — The Nord vampire asked, half-jokingly.

— Don't be ridiculous — Elsa said, crossing her arms and turning around.

— If Your Majesty don't mind, could you undo the ice so that I can get back into the battle? — Hans asked.

With a gesture of her hand, the ice walls vanished, and they could see the current state of the fight. There was but a small number of draugr still standing, and the numbers of their forces had tripled, with the arrival of the Imperial Legion, that was now engaging what was left of the enemy.

— I have to say, those sunhollowed arrows are really handy. — Serana said, whistling at the damage done by the sun.

Anna and Kristoff ran, together with some guards, approached the Queen and the two warriors.

— Elsa! — the Princess said, with excitement — You should have seen. It was awesome! Light rained down and destroyed the undeads just like this — she said, snapping her fingers.

— The bow from Auriel is really something — Serana said, and noticing the tension that suddenly formed between the three royals and her friend, she said — I'm going to check on the others.

Hans saw the vampire moving out of the way, with the shadow of a dirty look in his eyes. He turned turned around to find some pairs of eyes onto him, in particular from the two women he had tried to assassinate and the current husband of the one he tried to marry. The three of them looked at him probably expecting an explanation. Too bad for them he was not in the mood to give them one at that moment.

— It is time to check on the wounded and sick, and assert the damage to the buildings. — the former prince said.

— Now, wait a minute... — Anna said, indignant — You can't just come out of the blue barking orders...

He cut her abruptly, with a severe tone:

— There is no telling how long the enemy will take to raise more draugr and attack again — Hans said, covering his head again with the hood of his robes. — The sick and wounded might not have enough time.

He turned around, walking away from the trio, and towards some legionnaires. Elsa saw the former prince be saluted by the soldiers, and his salute in return:

— General, all the draugr and other beast were destroyed. — The soldier reported.

— Well done, Tribune. — Hans replied — Instruct Hadvar and Rikke to report back, and assemble the tents in the market. Secure the pier and signal the fleet. I want the supply ships docked before sunrise.

The men saluted again and went around to carry the orders.

— Supply ships? — Elsa asked, letting herself being noticed.

The former prince turned again to face the Queen:

— Supplies sent by the High Queen of Skyrim, the Emperor of Cyrodiil and the Great Council of Morrowind, to help Arendelle survive its struggles and rebuild. — He said, as if reciting lines from a speech.

Elsa was surprised once again. she knew of the countries in the continent of Tamriel, but they were so isolated and distant that she didn't think the news of her kingdom would reach them so fast. She opened her mouth to say something when she saw the former prince look up to the sky.

— It is not over yet. — He said. Turning around to a passing legionnaire, he told him — Watch the skies. Pass the word along.

The soldier nodded and shouted to the others the words he had heard, and like before, the warning echoed through the village. Elsa looked up around, suddenly remembering that there was still a dragon flying around somewhere.

— Anna, Kristoff! Guards! Back to the palace now! — Elsa ordered with haste.

She turned around, looking at the former prince, That had in his hand a bow and a quiver that was immediately strapped to his back. She then took off towards the castle.

Legionnaires and the followers took out the bows and staves, and the vigil of the clouds began. Soon, a beastly shout echoed through the valley.

VEN MUL RIIK!

Elsa had just passed the gates when she saw the sun disappear behind dense clouds, and a fog descended upon the village. Nothing beyond the bridge could be seen, but the roar of the dragon could be heard.

— Close the gates! — The queen commanded.

The guards repeated the order, and soon the mechanisms that moved the heavy doors were activated... Sounds of explosions, thunder and more roaring were heard from beyond the walls. Anna looked at Kristoff, but the mountain didn't have much in the way of comforting words. Elsa looked around noticing the frightened expressions in the faces of the civilians and guards alike.

Suddenly, a dragon descended on top of one of the towers along the wall. The guards didn't even bother to react, deciding for the wiser decision of running for their lives and from the fire breath from the beast. Elsa created a ice wall to protect the soldiers, that didn't last long against the fire, but it was enough to save the guards' lives.

It was with a heavy thump that a second dragon landed on top of the tower on the opposite side of the wall, making a dire situation even more severe.

— There are two of them?! — Anna asked, in horror.

— Not two, three! — Someone yelled from the crowd, as indeed, a third dragon hovered and slowly descended in the middle of the castle grounds.

Elsa took two steps back, truly fearing from her life and the lives of everyone else with her... The mythical beast stared straight at the queen, so close that she could see herself reflected in its eyes.

— Aar Qiilaak — The dragon roared — The Revakiiz Maker will come, or the Dovah will feast on the joor.

Elsa didn't know the words the beast uttered, but there was no mistake that it was talking about her. She looked around, and immediately Anna saw in her sister's eyes her intention.

— Elsa, DON'T! — The princess cried.

The queen gave her sister an apologetic look, but her responsibility to her people went beyond her own well-being. She turned to the beast, ready to ask for assurance of Arendelle's safety, when the booming voice of Westergard was heard:

— She won't. — The former prince said, hovering from beyond the walls.

He had an flashing aura surrounding him, and most prominent in his hands as he descended quickly, but orderly, until he landed in front of the queen, between her and the dragon. the aura ceased as soon as he landed, and the light from his hands extinguished.

— Joor ruth! — The dragon roared — Your interference is meaningless.

— Mey dovah — The former prince replied, his voice denoting his severeness — The time of preying on the meek is over.

— Thinvaak dovahzul — The beast roared back — Who are you?

— In Skyrim they call me **Dragonborn** — Hans said, seeing recognition on th the dragon's eyes — but to your kind i'm **Dovahkiin**.

The dragon roared in a futile attempt of intimidation, but Hans' retort came in the form of thu'um:

FUS RO DAH!

The unrelenting force. The prime will of the dragonborn manifested into sheer motion sent everything in its path away. the beast tried to hold to the stone ground with its claws, but it was not enough. With the force of a hurricane, the dragon was propelled back, hitting the gatehouse with such violence that the impact destroyed the building, as the falling dragon went down, rolling on the bridge.

Elsa could not believe what she was witnessing. nor could anyone else. That didn't stop the dragonborn prince from looking at the dragon to his left and liberate a powerful lightning spell, that hit the roof of the tower with the boom of the thunder, destroying most of it and sending the dragon flying back. turning quickly his attention to the dragon at the west tower, his hands emitted a glow that enveloped his body, propelling him up into the air, letting him at eye level with the dragon:

VEN GAAR NOS!

The winged creature tried to take off, but a tornado formed under him, enveloping the beast and sending it crashing into the water.

Hans descended over the dragon at the bridge, unleashing a barrage of fire and lightning, hurting the beast that responded with ice breath at his nemesis.

— Your ice is nothing compared to the Snow Queen! — The dragonborn said, unfazed by the attack.

The legionaries on the village saw the mythical beast backing up their way, and immediately Hadvar yelled to his men:

— Steer clear! This is the Dragonborn's fight. — He said, knowing his friend well enough to know his intent.

As the unlikely savior of the kingdom kept pressing his attack against the beast, The Queen, followed closely by the princess her husband, and a few guards and peasants walked into the bridge to witness the clash of fire, ice and shock.

They saw the dragonborn climb a pile of crates in leaps, and jump from the top of it to the roof of a house, throwing ice spikes against the dragon, impaling one of his wings on the ground. The beast roared in pain and shouted his fire breath a his assailant, but the former prince was moving fast, and jumped from one roof on top of a pole, avoiding the fire. With one hand he shot sparks at the base of the pole, making it weak, and he put on his weight to make the metal bend on top of the dragon. Maintaining balance during the fall, he landed on the neck of the creature, and jumped as the weight of the metal made the dragon fall to its knees. He rolled down on the ground and landed facing the dragon, a few feet away for the Arendellians.

In his two hands, he concentrated a immense amount of lightning, as the beast tried to regain its feet. When the huge dark eyes met green eyes, it became clear that it was over... Hans Westergard, the Dragonborn Arch-Mage of Skyrim, brought together his hands to unleash a lightning storm that lit up the dragon like fireworks, making his bone structure visible in a few moments, as the beast succumbed to the onslaught of electricity. Hans ceased his destructive spell, and the dragon gave a last roar of agony, as it fell to the ground, its body fuming from the electricity that killed it.

Elsa looked astonished at what the man before her had just done. She saw him turn to face her and the rest of Arendelle. she thought he was going to say something, address the crowd, but Hans just opened his arms, feeling the energy from the fallen foe come. If everything else that had transpired had not caused complete surprise to the Arendellians, what came next did for sure; the body of the dragon went up in flames, turning flesh into ashes and releasing waves of energy that moved towards the former prince, bathing in in energy that was promptly absorbed by his body. When the whole thing was over, only the skeleton remained from the dragon, and fire could been seen in Hans eyes from those that were nearest him, namely, the Royal family. And although they could not understand why or how they knew it, there was no doubt in their minds about what they had just seen; a man had just absorbed the soul of a dragon.

End of Chapter One


	2. Two: Summit

The Elder Scrolls V½: Arendelle

Prelude

Looking at the cloudy sky, He shouted:

LOK VAH KOOR!

The magical shout ripped through the clouds, undoing them and letting the skies blue and visible again, and the two dragons that were flying up there. The Dragonborn looked at the two beasts, and through the power of his thu'um, his voice echoed loud around the valley:

— You can fly away, but you cannot hide. — He shouted — I am back, and I will protect this people, and I will destroy the evil that brought you here!

The dragons hovered in the air for a moment, and then they circled and flew away. The people saw that and rejoiced loudly, proclaiming the glories of the kingdom's unlikely savior. Elsa and Anna looked at each other, and then at the man that had saved the day and turned their lives more complicated now.

Two

Summit

The day that began with the prospect of death for the people of Arendelle welcomed the night with renewed hope, coming from the fleet bearing supplies to the war-stricken kingdom, the army of foreign soldiers now garrisoned around the capital city, and in particular because of a former disgraced prince from the Southern Isles turned into a predator of dragons.

At the royal castle, the Queen, her sister, her brother-in-law and her advisors were in a meeting with the dragonborn prince and his followers, trying to work out the logistics of having a traitor of the throne as protector of the kingdom:

— I admit that you are indeed not the same man that we sent back to the Southern Isles, but that does not mean that we a ready to trust you with the well-being of Arendelle — Princess **Anna ** spoke, facing her former fiancé.

— Anna has a valid point, Prince Hans. — **Elsa ** spoke — Even if we all own our lives to you, still, you tried to kill me and my sister and usurp the throne.

**Hans** looked up from the princess to the Queen in her throne, and said:

— I told you before that I'm not a prince. — He repeated, with annoyance — I haven't been one now for a long time, and I have no plans to claim any nobility title from my heritage. If you are so intent to call me by a title, there is plenty to choose.

Turning around , he looked at the housecarls, made a gesture to them. **Lydia** got up from her chair and spoke:

— My Thane is Thane of Whiterun, Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of The College of Winterhold, General of the Imperial Legion, Vanquisher of the Vampire Incursion, Dragonborn Savior of Tamriel, Champion of Cyrodiil... — She stopped to think of the other titles

— Thane of Haafingar, Thane of Hjaalmarch, Thane of The Reach, Thane of The Pale, Thane of Falkreath, Thane of Eastmarch, Thane of The Rift, Thane of Winterhold... — **Jordis** kept going on with the list

— Guildmaster of the former Thieve's Guild, Champion of Meridia also, and Nocturnal, and Malacath,and Boethia, and Azura, and Malog Bal, and Hircine, and Clavicus Vile, and Peryite, and Sanguine, and Sheogorath, and Mehrunes Dagon, and Hermaeus Mora... — **Iona ** added more to the list.

— Ok, ok, I got it — Elsa said, interrupting the housecarl. She took a hand to her temples for a moment, and then looked at the former prince — You obviously have been very busy these past two years, so why don't you tell me which title do you prefer, and we go from there?

Hans looked past the Princess at the Queen and said:

— If it pleases Your Majesty, you can address me as Arch-Mage Westergard, and if that is a mouthful, simply Dragonborn will suffice. — The dragonborn said, and turning to the princess, he addressed her — As for entrusting the well-being of Arendelle to me, I'm sorry, your Highness, but this is not even a choice for you right now.

Anna looked indignant at the Arch-Mage, but it was Elsa's words that surprised her:

— He's right — She said.

— Elsa... — Anna pleaded with her sister.

— I might not like it, but the only reason why we are having this conversation at all is because Arch-Mage Westergard saved us, and he did with minimum loss of life and property damage, save for the palace gates. — The queen said, standing from her throne, and walking towards him — However, your past transgressions are too severe for me not to consider that there is a reasonable possibility that you might try to betray us again.

Hans looked into the blue eyes of the queen in silence for a moment. There was no easy way out of that, and even if he had reenacted that moment many times in his mind, know it was for real, and he felt... uneasy, for he knew what he had to say.

— You are right, and your suspicion is understandable, Your Majesty. — The Dragonborn said — But even in my treachery, I never put Arendelle in danger.

Anna once again gasped with indignation, but before she could say anything, her sister gestured her to be silent. She looked at the former prince with an expression that let transpire just a hint of anger, but kept civil:

— Must I remind you, Arch-Mage, that you tried to kill me and my sister, the whole of Arandelle's Royal family? — The Queen spoke — How exactly is this not putting the kingdom in danger?

— You created an unsustainable situation by panicking and freezing everything in your path as you fled the capital, Milady. — He replied — And your sister abandoned the reins of the country in its direst moment in the hands of someone she barely knew and yet was ready to marry, to gallivantly ride into the wild looking for you.

— Why, you bastard! — Anna protested, visibly angry.

Elsa turned to her with a severe glance, and that made the Princess quiet again. Turning back to the man before her, she made a gesture with her hand for him to continue:

— I had to keep your subjects warm, fed and protected from the frozen hell you left behind. I fought Weselton and used the available trading goods to protect the citizens, and even when I had a chance to let one of his men kill you, I didn't. — Hans said. — From the moment that Anna let me in charge until the moment when you told me that you couldn't end your winter, My concern and my actions were to protect the kingdom. You even used some of the ideas I wrote down while I was in your role.

Elsa averted his eyes, and turned for a moment to look at her sister and her brother-in-law. Anna was confused, but in Kristoff she found him nodding back at her with an understanding look in his eyes.

— Yes, I did use some of the notes that you wrote down. — Elsa said, turning back to face the Arch-Mage — And I can even understand your attempt against me, but you tried to kill the Princess, and she had nothing to do with my misdeeds.

— No, she didn't. But she would not be a good ruler, specially if your death hadn't brought an end to the winter. — He explained — The duke of Weselton had already accused her of sorcery and of conspiring with you, and he represented Arendelle's biggest trading partner. In the worst case scenario, the kingdom would be frozen, in dire need of resources, and with a ruler distrusted by its trading partners.

Anna bit her tongue, not to enter the argument, for Elsa was taking the reins of that discussion:

— That is a poor excuse, and I saw your notes. I used them. We don't trade with Weselton anymore. — Elsa spoke, the floor around her beginning to freeze.

— Look, I'm not going to argue with you about that. — The Arch-Mage said — What I did was not right, but it was necessary under the circumstances. Kingdoms all over Europe went broke because of this misdeeds of their rulers, and the people suffered and went famine. We saw what happened to France, and The Germanic Estates, and Portugal, and even in the Scandinavian reigns. Fortunately. Had you not undone the winter, the situation would turn out much worse than it did, but the Kingdom would survive, not in great shape as it did under better circumstances, but it would survive.

Elsa stood silent for a moment, and she walked past the former prince and towards the big map of the peninsula on the wall. she looked at it for a moment, and everyone in the room kept quiet, waiting for the Queen:

— I don't like it. I don't like it, but I welcome your help. — Elsa said, without turning to face the Dragonborn — With our combined forces pushing back against the evil that is trying to take over my kingdom, perhaps our neighbors and allies will find in their hearts to assist us. And that should dissuade you from further treachery, should you aspire my crown again.

She turned to see the reaction on his face, and as she expected, it was not annoyance or indignation , but one of abidance, and tiredness.

— Go one step further, if that gives Your Majesty peace of mind. — He suggested — Make a decree stating that I am forever forbidden to ascend to the throne of Arendelle. Have a treaty signed by neighboring rulers giving them authority to dethrone me if I ever sit in that chair. I will sign it myself.

She didn't see any hint of ulterior motives in his words, but the idea of foreign intervention was not one for her tastes:

— I'll give the people of Arendelle the power to do just that, no need for outward interference. — Elsa said — And you will sign, and so will your allies.

The housecarls, legionnaires and all the other followers saw the Queen pointing at them, with slight surprise. Hans simply nodded his head in agreement, as he accompanied a step behind the queen as she walked towards the windows.

— Now, as for your help... — Elsa said

— As for my help, there is a bit of bureaucracy involved — He replied.

She turned to him with curiosity:

— Bureaucracy? Of what kind? — The Queen asked.

— A transfer of duty. — He replied, and turning to his followers, he addressed them — Brelyna, Ingun, is it ready?

**Brelyna Marion**, the dunmer mage that was accompanying the Dragonborn, rose from the back:

— Yes, Arch-Mage. We had the resonance adjusted a few minutes ago. — She said.

Some people moved out of the way as **Ingun Black-Briar** carried a chest without lid, with a number of strangely looking marbles deposited on top of a pad.

— Given the lack of proper ingredients in this land, I won't be able to grow nirmroot to the right stage for at least a few weeks, as well as the Scaly Pholiota. At least I have a good supply of River betty, and plenty bone meal, but I'll have to refine it, and it will take some time. — The young alchemist said.

— Ok, Igun, I've got it. It was hard, and your work is appreciated. — The Arch-Mage replied, his patience wearing thin with the Nord girl, but keeping his politeness nonetheless.

She placed the chest on the floor, and turned around:

— Ok, it is all yours. — Black-Briar said, looking at another member of the entourage.

The bard among them rose up from her chair, and walked close to the chest. **Malukah** took down her cowl, revealing her young and pleasant face, and grabbed her flute, positioning herself to play it. Elsa arched a brow in curiosity as she heard the melody emanate from the instrument, and also a an wave of light that flew over to the marbles, which started glowing, and hovering at equidistant positions around the chest. a few more tunes, and the marbles projected the images of several different people, none of which Elsa knew.

— Phew.. — Kristoff whistled — Now this is something...

The Bard stopped playing as the illusion spell became stable. Collective gasps were heard when the illusions started to move, and speak:

— Greetings, Arch-Mage Westergard. — **Elisif The Fair**_**, **_High Queen of Skyrim greeted — I take your presence there as a success of your journey.

Hans bowed respectfully to the High Queen:

— Yes, My Queen. We arrived in time to avoid the final destruction of Arendelle. — He replied.

— I'm glad. I hope not many lives were lost. — She said

— By Meridia's Justice, we had very few losses during combat, and none after. — The Arch-Mage reported, and turning around, he said — My queen, may I present you Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Queen Elsa, this is Her Imperial Highness, High Queen Elisif of Skyrim.

The High Queen took notice of the Snow Queen, and smiled at her with a slight bow:

— Queen Elsa, My heart goes to you and your subjects, for I know the harshness this evil that afflicts your land can cause. — Elisif said, in a gentle, but regal tone.

— I thank you for your benevolence, Your Highness — Elsa said, also bowing slightly — And you also have my gratitude for the supplies that Skyrim so graciously blessed us with. We will never forget and will compensate you when this crisis ends.

— Think nothing of it. You already paid in advance, by sending our Thane to us. — Elisif said, looking at the former prince with a smile a bit too intimate.

Elsa noticed the High Queen's smile directed at the Arch-Mage, but he didn't seem to notice. suddenly the illusion around her expanded to show some other people that were seated besides her. Immediately the housecarls rose from their seats at the sight of the eight Jarls of the province in the same room.

— As I knew that this would be a solemn occasion, I invited the Jarls to be here with me. — The High Queen said

Ingun made a gesture for the housecarls to sit again, as Malukah, serving as host for the spell, went to present the nobles:

— My Lords and Ladies, allow me to present the Jarls of the Nine Holds of Skyrim — The bard said — High Queen Elisif the Fair, also Jarl of Haafingar, Jarls **Brina Merilis** of The Pale, **Siddgeir** of Falkreath, **Igmund** of The Reach, **Idgrod Ravencrone** of Hjaalmarch, **Maven Black-Briar** of The Rift, **Kraldar** of Winterhold, **Brunwulf Free-Winter** of Eastmarch and **Baalgruf the Greater **of Whiterun.

The Jarls each nodded in recognition, and The Arch-Mage acknowledged them with a bow:

— Queen Elsa of Arendelle. We the jarls of the province and I as their High Queen impart the duties of Thane Hans Westergard of the Nine Holds of Skyrim to the service of the People of the Kingdom of Arendelle. — Elisif declared — The Thane shall remain in your service until the resolution of the crisis that afflict your land, at which time he shall return to our the land he saved and where he is dearly missed. Do you accept his service?

Elsa was slightly surprised by the open expression of affection, but remained unfazed, and proceeded with her role:

— Arendelle accepts the service of your Thane, Your Majesty, and we abide to your terms. — The Queen said.

— Very well now — Elisif said — Godspeed and may the divines guide your path, my Thane.

Hans bowed in silence again, and waited, for it was not finished. Another of the spheres started to form another image, that of an elder man dressed in very fine robes, and even though the people of Arendelle didn't know his face, they recognized the symbol in his robes, as well on the banners next to him. Hans, and all the others that came with him as well as the jarls knelt in the presence of the Emperor** Titus Mede II **of Cyrodiil, the man that ruled over the biggest empire on the planet.

Elsa bowed in deference to the ruler of Tamriel, as did her subjects, most of which could never imagine that they would be in the presence, even if by magical means, of the most powerful crown in the known world.

— My friend, rise. — The Emperor commanded. — The same goes to all of you.

The former prince got up again, as did the rest of his entourage:

— My Emperor, We reached Scandinavia and achieved the first victory in our campaign. — The Dragonborn reported

— As it was expected — The Emperor said, and looking around the room, he focused on Anna and Kristoff — Ah, The Princess of Arendelle, and her consort. I've heard about you.

Anna was more than a little surprised to discover that the Emperor knew of her and Kristoff. She bowed to the ruler as did Kristoff:

— We are honored, your Majesty. — Anna said.

— Pardon this old man lapse for not sending your betrothal gift before, but I made sure that the Dragonborn would bring you a few tokens of my esteem and convey my wishes of a long and fruitful matrimony. — The Emperor said.

Anna and Kristoff bowed again, the princess blushing slightly with the kind words addressed to them. The Arch-Mage made a discrete gesture with his hand, and two legionnaires moved out of the crowd carrying a heavy-looking chest. the chest was lifted from their hand by magic and the arch-mage's glowing hand directed the chest to the young couple, landing it gently in front of them. With a snap of fingers, the lid opened, revealing jewelry, rolls of fine fabric, luxurious bags of gems and other mementos.

— Wow — Kristoff exclaimed — thank you, Your Majesty.

— Yes, we thank your kindness, Your Majesty — The princess said.

The Emperor looked from the young couple to the queen, with a knowingly smile:

— Queen Elsa of Arendelle. — The Emperor acknowledged her — The accounts of your fairness were not exaggerated.

— You're most gracious, your Majesty. — The queen replied.

— I'm placing the Ninth Imperial Legion, under the command of the Dragonborn, at your service, and I hope for a quick resolution of the hardships that your kingdom is suffering. — The Emperor declared

— Arendelle is forever in your debt, Your majesty. — Elsa replied, bowing slightly. — The legion's intervention saved many lives this day.

— That's good to hear. — The Emperor said, turning to the former prince right after — I expect you back in Tamriel as soon as you are finished, General. We still have much to here and an Empire to persevere.

— Yes, My Emperor — The Dragonborn said

— May Talos guide you. Goodbye now. — The Emperor said, giving a wave and making the projection cease.

The marbles ceased glowing and the Bard collected them in her hand, placing them back into the chest. Elsa looked at Hans, waiting for the next step:

— Well, it is official now I'm officially at in your service. — He said, and bowing with gaudiness, he asked — Your orders, My Queen?

Elsa glanced at the Arch-Mage, and considered her next words:

— I believe the toilet bowls around the castle need cleaning. — She said, with a smirk.

a few gasps and some muffled laughs echoed in the throne room. Hans raised his head, slightly surprised, and looked at his housecarls that did a very poor job at hiding their amusement and gave them a dirty look. **Valdimar **made a gesture with his hands as if he was using a brush, and **Lydia** pretended to be making braids on **Jordis**, which had her head up mockingly pretending to be a noble.

He ignored the merry band of housecarls and approached the Queen, that was visibly amused by them... He invade her personal space, and spoke in a conspiratorial tone:

— You see, Milady, a Thane has many duties, but unfortunately cleaning is not one of them. — The Arch-Mage said with a smug expression — You will find that I'm much more useful hunting down the evil that shadows the land.

Elsa tried to ignore the heat that seemed to emanate from the former prince, and kept her playful banter:

— A pity, really. I'm sure your cleaning skills are impressive. — She replied.

The Dragonborn looked into the blue of the Snow Queen's eyes, and found her looking back at him. For a brief moment, she forgot who he was and let herself actually enjoy the situation, a moment that broke suddenly when something in the Arch-Mage's Robes yanked his owner.

— Wow, what? — Hans said, surprised, as the daedric artifact in his belt came to life, pulling him away

Elsa looked at the unusual scene in front of her with curiosity and mild amusement. Hans finally liberated the artifact from the belt and Azura's Star flew high, hovering in front of the Dragonborn.

— O-kay... this is new. — He said

Suddenly, other artifacts in the possession of the Arch-Mage's followers started acting out on their own.

— Wow! — **Faendal** exclaimed as Auriel's Bow flew from him.

Lydia tried to grab the Dawnbreaker but the sword evaded her. Valdimar was thrown on the floor by Volendrung as the Hammer also flew, the same thing happened around with Ingun, J' Zargo, Rikke, Brelyna, as the Spellbreaker, the Wabbajack, The Mace of Molag Baal, the Sanguine Rose all flew around. The worst, however happened to Aela and Jordis, that wore respectively the Savior's Hide and the Ebony Mail. Both clothes disassembled and left their users to join the other daedric artifacts, leaving both dames, well... exposed.

Anna immediately blocked her husband's view at the sight of two beautiful women in undergarments. Serana and Brelyna quickly found cowls so that the two women could cover their modesties.

— Oh boy... — He said as he noticed the Oghma Infinium and the Books of Shadow coming out through the window followed by all the shrines of the divine and a bunch of other artifacts...

— What is going on? — Elsa asked with apprehension.

— Something huge, and not exactly good... — Hans replied, as he saw the daedric artifacts glowing.

— Be at peace, my champion — The disembodied voice of **Azura** echoed in the room.

— My lady Azura, How may I serve you? — Hans asked, bowing in reverence.

— See how well-behaved he is with her? — **Sheogorath** whined —I never heard "Oh, My Lord Sheogorath, how can I make you happy?"...

— It seems that our champion does plays favorites after all. — **Peryite** said, in a condescending tone.

— It is a fight every time I ask for a little favor — **Hermaeus Mora** complained — He makes such a case out of everything that looks like I'm asking him to open the gates of Oblivion.

— I am very well treated by my all my champions, thank you very much — **Nocturnal ** bragged

— Malacath does not need to be pampered by mortals — **Malacath** declared, in a angry tone.

— That's what you get for fathering those little savages — **Clavicus Vile **replied.

— Says the Daedra that depends on a dog to maximize his powers — **Mehrumes Dagon** spoke

What was at first a display of divine power became just plain weird as Daedric Prince of Madness went on talking about changing genders to receive attention, and the rest of Oblivion's Pantheon arguing and behaving like... childs. Hans was not worried. He was now embarrassed. And starting to get annoyed. Elsa looked at all the artifacts hovering and the voices arguing between themselves, and she got really confused by the madness she was hearing. She looked at Anna, who was as lost as she was, and Kristoff, who seemed to be enjoying the circus.

— Hummm, What is going on? — She asked Hans, as she approached him

— These are Daedric Princes of Tamriel, manifesting themselves through the artifacts the bestowed upon me. — He replied, without much enthusiasm.

— And why are they arguing like that? — She asked

— Because they are a bunch of spoiled children. — Hans said, his annoyance getting the best of him

Elsa saw the annoyed dragonborn march to the center of the room and clear his throat. He was ignored completely as the heated argument about the Dunmer Deities clothing, or lack of, was the reason behind they being favorites. Hans looked down, his hands in his waist, and a expression of exasperation so comical that Elsa herself couldn't hold back a giggle. That did it for the Arch-Mage

KOS NAHLON!

The dragon shout silenced all the voices for a moment, even the screams of surprise from the people in the room. When the brief magic ceased...

— Such impatience, my champion — Hermaeus Mora said

— What in sanity's name — Hans started and immediately turned to the wabbajack — And No, Sheo, i'm not talking in your name, you are the farthest thing in the universe from sanity.

Elsa didn't know how, but she was sure that the staff was pouting now.

— What in sanity's name are you daedra doing? — The Dragonborn asked — I visited every one of your shrines before I embarked, and I didn't hear even a pip, and now you all decide to show up here at once?

The voices didn't reply, and Elsa was pretty sure that in fact the former prince was dealing with children. Very powerful, immortal and moody children...

— Well? — Hans said, crossing his arms — I'm waiting.

Another moment of silence, and then..

— You see... — Peryite whispered — I told you not to show up everyone at once.

— If you had not talked about his Ladies, he would not be angry — Clavicus Vile whispered back.

— I don't want to talk with him anymore. — Sheogorath said, with a tearful voice — He's mad at me.

Elsa felt sorry for the former prince, a feeling she thought she would never harbor for him, but in seeing the Dragonborn bring both hands to his face in a clear sign of impatience, she couldn't help herself.

— Ah, for the love of the All-Maker... — Hans threw his hands up and turned around, fully aware of the futility of digging any useful information of them in that situation.

Anna at this point didn't care much for what was going on, and was just trying the gifts from the emperor, while Kristoff was comfortably seated in his chair, with hands behind his head and crossed legs, watching it all with a big grin.

Elsa noticed that the Tamrielians were treating that as if it was normal, and she shrugged just at the thought of such madness being a mundane occurrence, and she decided to intervene:

— Er, Excuse me? — She said, tentatively.

All the voices ceased, and she clearly felt as if all the flying artifacts turned around to face her.

— Oh, she's pretty — Sheogorath said.

— I thought she had blonde hair — Nocturnal replied

— No, that's the other one, this is the older one — **Kynareth** corrected

— Oh, right! She's the magical one — **Juliano** said.

— She is a pretty as he showed. — **Arkay** said

— She doesn't look frigid — **Dibella** commented.

— Its her powers, not her behavior — **Meridia** said

— Excuse me, I can hear you, you know? — Elsa said, starting to get why Hans got annoyed so quickly.

Another moment of silence, and Elsa got her answer:

— Yes, we know, child. — Azura spoke again, in a more pompous tone — We are the Princes and Princess of Oblivion, and these fine deities here represented by their statuses are the Nine Divines.

Very nice to meet you all — Elsa said, bowing slightly — Now, would you please tell us what is it that you want from us, or from Prin... Hans?

The artifacts took another moment of silence, and then..

— Oh, she's so nice, I could just hug her! — Clavicus Vile said

— It is so nice to talk with someone with manners for a change — Hermaeus Mora agreed.

— Oh, can we keep her? please, pretty please, pleeeeease? — Sheogorath said

That made the Dragonborn interfere. He marched next to Elsa, putting himself in front of her protectively with his arms open, as to shield the Snow Queen.

— You're not keeping anyone. — Hans said, with a severe tone — Now, I have evil hordes to vanquish from this land, an evil that i'm not entirely sure yet that some of you didn't have anything to do with, so you better say why did you manifest here.

— I didn't do anything this time — Malog Bal said.

— Neither did I — **Boethiah** spoke

— Don't look at me, I was busy — Peryite said.

— I've been good, cross my heart and hope to die — Sheogorath denied responsibility.

— I don't use ruses — Malacath said

— Don't look at me,It is not even my turn — Mehrunes Dagon said.

— I'm pretty sure it was Vaermina, that wench — Nocturnal suggested.

Hans turned to the black books:

— Mora? —

— I didn't do it knowingly... — The daedric prince said sheepishly

— Hermaeus Mora... — Hans insisted, in a angry tone.

— I really don't have control over who visits apocrypha, or what they take from here... — The daedric prince of knowledge said.

— Damn you! — The Dragonborn said, grabbing one of the black books, that opened, letting the dark tentacles out, but instead of letting them grab him as normally happened, Hans grabbed the tentacle and started to pull it out of the book — Now you tell me what I want to know even if I have to beat the truth out of you!

— Ok, ok! No need for violence! — Hermaeus Mora said, with a frightened voice. — It was the Book of Magnus.

That ended the bizarre fight between man and book full of tentacles. Hans let go of the book, that closed and went back to the other black books. The Arch-Mage looked at the artifacts and swore under his breath.

— Who took it? — He asked.

— A Dragon Priest. — The Daedra answered

Elsa, that had given up trying to make any sense of all that was going on, looked at the Arch-Mage, that looked at her, and remembering what the dragon had said earlier, turned around:

— Revakiiz Maker... The dragon called Elsa Stalhrim Maker. — Hans said — What's the relation of Magnus and Stalhrim?

— Magnus used the eternal ice in the construction of Mundus. — **Akatosh** spoke. — And the Walls that separate its planes are made of it.

— But why would they try to kidnap the Queen? — The Dragonborn asked — Her ice is not nearly as strong as stalhrim.

— But she has the potential to create it — **Stendarr **said — and undo it...

Realization dawned on Hans as he looked up to the Divine statue... His expression became hard, and the fire in his eyes was visible to those facing him.

— I will die a thousand deaths before comes the day that I will allow that to happen. — He spoke with determination.

— We know, that, my champion — Azura spoke — And we manifested in this outer land to give our blessings to you and those who fight besides you. Oblivion will be watching what transpires in this land closely.

The artifacts started to hover back to its users, and the shrines started to land on the ground, but one of them stood out. Hans was secretly glad that it was the deity **Mara**.

— My champion — The divine spoke

— My lady Mara. — He said.

— Your heart is troubled by the situation at hand — She said.

— Yes, Milady, but that won't let that deter me. — The dragonborn said.

— No doubt, but the path you walk has been a lonely one for long — The divine said — And I cannot permit that my champion that carried my will to so many, remain himself alone anymore.

From the shrine statue, a light emanated brightly, and when it ceased, left in the Arch-Mage's neck a amulet, which had a very special significance.

— Let be known throughout this land that the Champion of Mara shall find love — The divine declared, before her statue also land on the ground.

Hans looked down at the amulet hanging from his neck and immediately looked around, worried. The appreciative glances and the smiles he was receiving from the female Tamrielians were even more overt than normal, because the Goddess of Love had just declared him available for matrimony. Elsa looked at the reactions to the declaration of the deity, for the second time that day, she felt sorry for the former prince...

End of Chapter.


End file.
